


Author's Short Rant Fic

by Seasnake



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Neglect, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intervention, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: While hanging out, Robin learns about Superboy's history with women.While reading old comics I discovered that Superboy has serious issues and was preyed upon by multiple older women. And while some 15 year olds may be mature enough to have relationships with someone older, this kid has been out of his pod for a year. Not okay! This is basically a short story written to make me feel better.





	

“I think Cassie might like you.” Tim said while they were hanging out. Bart had been eating fast food with them but ran off somewhere.

“Really? I have a girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?” Tim repeated.

“Yeah. Tana.”

“That reporter?”

“Yeah.” Superboy went through the paper bags to see if there were any fries left so he didn’t notice Tim’s frown.

“Isn’t she in her twenties?”

“It’s rude to ask a woman that. Don’t you know anything, Rob?”

“I’m not asking her, I’m asking you.” Superboy found a french fry Bart had missed and just shrugged. “You don’t have sex with her, do you?”

He almost chocked on the fast food. “Wow, I didn’t think we were the kind of friends that gossiped about that kind of thing.” He said then shrugged again. “Yeah, we have sex isn’t that what you do with girlfriends? I've had a couple girlfriends.”

Robin’s face turned as steely as Superboy had ever seen it. “You okay there?”

“I have to call Batman.” Robin abruptly stood up and left the room. Superboy watched him go curiously. A second later Bart reappeared. 

“I got ice cream. What’s up with Robin?”

“Dunno. Gimme some of that before you eat it all.”

Superboy had completely forgotten that conversation by a day later. The next day later a miracle happened. Superman showed up at their second hand base. Superboy had more than enough disappointment in waiting for Supeman’s attention and never getting it so he was honestly expecting Big Red to ask for Cassie or Bart or something. Instead Superman floated right over to him and asked him if he’d like to go to The Fortress of Solitude. 

The next few days were the best of his short life, Superman gave him a name, an actual name, and introduced him to his parents. It was overwhelming. It was a little weird though that they kept asking him if he was okay and asking permission before touching him. Did he smell bad or something?

The whole thing remained intense for days so he couldn’t be blamed for forgetting to visit Hawaii. When he did eventually get back he couldn’t find Tana. It was like she’d dropped off the face of the Earth. He couldn’t figure it out. He asked Superman about it but Superman turned grim and evasive so he didn’t press in case he made Superman start ignoring him again.

Later he talked to Robin about it.  
“She wasn’t good for you,” Robin said.

“How do you think you know that? She’s my girlfriend.”

“Kon,” he liked hearing Robin say his new name. “if you saw my girlfriend hit me would you like her?”

“You have a girlfriend who hits you?!”

“Hypothetically. If I introduced you to a girl you didn’t know and then you saw her hit me in the face, what would you do?”

“Punch her back, put her in jail, tell someone? Why?”

Robin looked really unsure for a second. “Do you know what ‘the age of consent’ means?”

“No. What’s that?”

“Well, do you know that it’s bad for children to have sex?”

“Kids don’t want to have sex. What are you talking about?”

“Okay but if there was a kid, Bart’s age or younger, who wanted to have sex, what would you think about that?”

“I dunno. Be kinda weird, I guess.”

“It’s not healthy for kids to have sex too young. So there’s laws against adults having sex with children.”

“Wait a second! Are you talking about me? I’m 15.”

“Only physically, not necessarily mentally and the age of consent in Hawaii’s 16.”

“You asshole! You got my girlfriend arrested?” He grabbed Robin’s vest threateningly. 

“Hate me if you want but I had to tell someone.” Superboy shoved him away and flew off angrily. 

Kon did eventually forgive him. Or Conner Kent forgave Tim Drake. When he matured a bit, changed out of leather and spandex, and realized that he really had been completely clueless back then. Tim just told Batman that he was worried someone was taking advantage of his friend, it was the adults that got Tana in trouble. Now that he was older and he’d seen what sexual abuse could do to a kid, he couldn’t really blame people for being worried about him. Admittedly they had a point about Knockout, she'd used him and that wasn't a fun memory. But he still didn't consider himself victimized by Tana.

**Author's Note:**

> What Batman said to Superman. "While you're pretending he doesn't exist he's being raped by predatory women. Get your ass in gear or I'm telling your mom on you." Paraphrased.


End file.
